


Inlustris

by Linae_Liminae



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts AU, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 12:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linae_Liminae/pseuds/Linae_Liminae
Summary: Arguably the most romantic thing he could've ever done... and he blew it before their first date. Great.Shallura Hogwarts AU





	Inlustris

“…A potion once considered a terrifying evil. Amortentia causes the effects of falling in love; euphoria, light-headedness, and giddiness, once consumed. Depending on the potency, Amortentia can lead to extreme mental issues such as; severe obsession compulsive disorder, paranoia, and…”

“Allura?”

He didn’t know why he called her name, only that it was such a pretty sight to see her eyes break away from the book in her hands–here under this tree and patch of sunlight, at this very moment in Autumn–and gaze at him curiously. Shiro stifled a smile, closed his eyes and rolled over onto his back where a ray of sunlight landed on his cheek.

“What is it?”

“Mm, nothing,” he said, placing his arms beneath his head as a cushion.

A spark tweaked his nose with a loud noise. Shiro yelped, rising to a sitting position while rubbing his nose furiously with his sleeve. He turned his gaze right toward Allura, who was looking at her book with an air of feigned innocence and obvious annoyance. He glanced down and spotted her wand resting right by her leg.

“I wonder what that could’ve been,” Shiro said, raising a brow.

“Hmm, must’ve been a fly,” Allura replied, flicking a page with her finger. Shiro hummed in response. After a short silence, she lowered her book, blue eyes staring down, miffed.

“Why did you ask me to study?” she asked. Shiro tilted his chin, confused.

“Because I wanted to,” he said with a shrug.

“Right, except you’ve done nothing but sit back while I read about the effects of Amortentia as an illegal potion and interrupt me every so often, instead of taking…taking notes! …or something.” Allura tossed her book on the ground, placing her fingers against her temples with a sigh.

Shiro watched her, unable to hide his smile now as she tugged her fingers through her silver hair–something that never fails to fascinate him–and pull at her blue and bronze tie. He let out a soft laugh before he could help it, and the look of agitation she sent him nearly killed it if it weren’t for how giddy he was feeling.

“Ugh, forget it, I’m leaving.” She began gathering her belongings with a huff, stopping only when Shiro scrambled after her, grabbing her hands gently and with a laugh.

“Alright, alright!” he said, looking repentant when she glared down at him. “I’m sorry, I just… alright, maybe I wasn’t one hundred percent honest.”

“Go on then,” Allura said, settling back down. She didn’t look too convinced but she wasn’t leaving. “Spit it out before I hex you.”

“Alright,” Shiro laughed again. “Look, I wanted to spend time with you, that’s all.”

“Shiro,” Allura sighed. “We have exams coming up and–”

“–and I know you want to study and focus on your grades and all that,” Shiro said, waving his hand. “But I hardly see you anymore, you know? I mean, aside from being in Transfiguration and all. I mean, Keith makes one hell of a partner, but I’d like to see my best friend a little more.”

Allura stared at him, looking none too convinced before wilting with a sigh. “Alright, I guess you’re right…It has been a while since we just…talked.”

“Exactly!” Shiro said, smiling a little wider, sliding a palm inside one of his robes rather subtly. “So, let’s just…talk. And not about exams, or spells, or what…lacewing flies properties can do in a bogswell potion.”

“Lacewing flies don’t even go in a bogswell potion, Shiro,” Allura said rolling her eyes. He smirked at her and Allura’s cheeks flushed pink. “Very well I see your point. So? What did you want to talk about?”

“How about we talk about…” Shiro began, pursing his lips before smiling. “How about we talk about your father?”

Allura blinked in surprise before deadpanning, “My father?”

“Yes, your father,” Shiro said, leaning back against the trunk of the tree. “Famous Auror, the potential candidate for being the next Minister for the Ministry of Magic?”

“You sound like a heading from the prophet,” Allura said sourly. “If I wanted to talk about my father I would toss a coin in the great hall and watch everyone bow and say thank you for the opportunity to gain my acquaintance.”

“He’s also a great influence in your family,” Shiro said, smiling despite her sudden interest in plucking grass from the ground. “I also have to admit that he’s a pretty scary guy.”

“Hmm, fascinating.”

“So scary I thought he’d kick me for even asking permission to ask you out for the Yule ball.”

“I see, how thoughtful of–” Allura broke off, stiffening with surprise before slowly looking up to meet Shiro’s bashful gaze. She stared at him for a moment before looking down and seeing a rose pink charm in his hand. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. The sight was enough to make him grin widely.

“Is that the–”

“The juniberry necklace that belonged to your mother?” Shiro finished, stretching the silver and flowered chain. Allura stared, lips parted in awe, as he scooted close enough to place the necklace around her collar where it lay over her shirt and Ravenclaw tie. “See, I sort of maybe had a chance to talk to your dad a few weeks ago… I was gone for a few days and–”

“Wait, you went to speak to my father?” Allura asked, snapping to attention just as Shiro finished tying the clasp for the necklace behind her neck. “Was that why you were gone for almost an entire week in September? Keith told me you had to go because your mother was sick!”

Shiro chuckled nervously at her accusatory stare. “Yeah, I kind of asked him to cover for me if you asked–Anyway, it took an insane amount of time to get your father to even see me. When I saw him, I very nearly pissed my pants. He was looking at me, like this–just like this,” he forced his expression into a flat look of intimidating expectation. Allura snorted and hid a giggle behind her palm.

“When I finally told him that I wanted to ask you to the dance, he sort of just looked at me–like this–” Allura laughed. “And asked me, without mercy, if I was only asking because of your heritage…”

He’s tone softened, expression sobering as he pulled away. Allura’s smile faded, her eyes looking away with some frustration. Shiro reached out, grasping a lock of her silver hair with gentle fingers. “Because you’re part Veela.”

“And…?” she asked, looking at him with an inquisitive line of her lips. “What did you say?”

Shiro smiled, straining his fingers through her hair, colored with the radiance of starlight. He glanced at her eyes and reached past her hair to caress her cheek. She froze, blue eyes searching his with a bright anticipation.

“I said that it’s not just her looks I like,” he said. “It’s her voice, her mind, her thoughts. Everything that made Allura who she was… that’s what made me want to ask.”

“You could’ve asked me out without seeking his approval you know,” Allura said, tilting her chin. “So why go through all that?”

“It was the right thing to do?” Shiro said playfully.

“Ugh, Gryffindors and their chivalry,” Allura rolled her eyes, pressing her weight on a palm by her hip.

“I don’t just want to ask you to the ball, Allura,” Shiro said, shifting nervously. “I wanted to ask you if you… if you also wanted to go… _out_  with me…”

“Out?” Allura asked, and he knew she understood. There was that gleam in her eyes that made it impossible not to. “As in…?”

She really wanted him to say it, huh? Shiro cleared his throat, “As in…if you…wanted to be my…you know…”

“I’m afraid I don’t.” Her eyes twinkled and he couldn’t help but feel a rush of heat to his cheeks. He pouted but took in a deep breath anyway.

“Do you…want to be my…” he trailed off, eyes widening when she leaned in closer.

“Yes?”

Shiro’s stomach had erupted into a surge of butterflies, mouth going dry. “Do you, Allura, want to be my girlfriend…?”

Allura beamed up at him, and the sight made him melt inside. “You know…” she said, pursing her lips. “I just might actually.”

Shiro narrowed his eyes, unable to hide the urge to tug her near to him. “Oh really? Just might?”

Allura giggled, eyeing him cheekily. “I dunno, I guess it’ll depend on how good you can kiss me.”

Shiro’s ears burned but the smile that lit his face was as radiant as the sky, here in this Autumn day, on this fall evening. 

“Well, in that case…” he said, voice soft with desire and affection. He traced her jaw with a few fingers before finding the back of her neck through the starlight of her hair. Allura’s eyes became half-lidded and at this distance, he could see the way her pupils expanded, like deep pools waiting to drink all of him up. He shivered and tilted her chin.

“ _Inlustris_ ,” he whispered, wand pulled up above their heads. The burst of lights from his wand made Allura pull away with a gasp, looking all around them as the lights glittered all around them, like stars and galaxies.

“Shiro,” Allura gasped, smiling. When she looked back at him, his eyes strayed in no direction save at the way the lights fell over her hair–just like starlight. He pulled her in finally, and when their lips met it was an astronomical feeling that enveloped them. Shiro knew such a kiss could not be rivaled even by the greatest kisses in all creation because no kiss had ever been done so beautifully among the stars.

* * *

 

Epilogue

* * *

“You _had_  to rush it, didn’t you?” Keith sighed, shaking his head as he tugged his green and silver tie from around his neck. Shiro stood near him, his head drooped to his chest like a man in torment.

“I was saving that spell for our date and I _ruined_  it,” Shiro groaned, pressing his forehead to the rail of the bridge near the woods. “How am I going to beat that now?”

Footsteps alerted him but Shiro didn’t move. “Hey, Shiro, congrats!” Pidge’s voice was a bright twinkling bell, sounding amused. “Everyone’s talking about you and Allura finally becoming steady, very nice!”

“Why is Shiro groaning like he wants to die?” Hunk’s voice came after.

“He used the _Inlustris_ spell when he asked her out,” Keith replied. Shiro dug his head further against the rail.

“Already?” Pidge exclaimed.

“I thought you were saving that for your date?” Lance asked and when Shiro glanced up, the group was staring at him with mixed expressions of amusement and confusion.

“I was…” Shiro sighed.

“Didn’t you have this huge thing planned for that date?” Hunk asked. “Huge elements of awe, a carriage ride around the lake? Followed by the spell for your grand finale?”

“That was the plan,” Shiro ground out. “Still is.”

“But now you’ve lost your grand finale,” Pidge said, tapping her chin with a finger. “What are you going to do to beat that?”

“No clue,” Shiro said.

“Well…” Lance said, voice bright before it crashed. “That…sucks.”

“Thank you, Lance,” Keith said, annoyed. “We’re aware.”

“What this needs is a new round of studying!” Pidge exclaimed, crossing her arms. “There’s bound to be some spells we haven’t seen that can do one better!”

“Yeah!” Hunk cheered, “Come on, Shiro, we’ll find you a new– _better–_ grand finale!”

“Or you could just play it cool and just show her a good time,” Keith sighed. The group turned to face him with various expressions of disbelief and exasperation. “What?”

“God, Keith, you’re _such_  a killjoy,” Lance rolled his eyes. “You had to leave it to the Slytherin to be your wingman.”

“Oi, bring it, lion-boy I can kick your ass _any day_!” Keith snarled back.

“Guys, for Merlin’s sake,” Pidge groaned. Before the two began another verbal spat, Hunk smacked them upside the head, pointing at Shiro with an encouraging look. “Thank you, Hunk.”

“Anytime.”

“Don’t worry, Shiro,” Pidge said, smiling wide. “It’ll all work out. You’ve gotten this far right?”

Shiro paused, looking at his group of friends before grinning wide. “Yeah, I only just got the girl of my dreams to agree to go out with me.”

As expected they all let out various whoops and laughs, slapping the tall Gryffindor with all kinds of gusto. Shiro let out a big sigh, chest feeling light and tingling with happiness. His mind replayed the moments of his first kiss with Allura and his stomach wobbled, knees feeling like gelatin.

_I got this far._  Shiro thought as he followed his friends to the library.

“Alright, guys,” Shiro said with his best commanding voice. “Let’s go find me a spell.”

“Yeah!”

“Whoo!”

“Can we get grab a snack first?”

“ _Hunk_.”

“Right–Yeah!!”


End file.
